All Of Your Perfect Imperfections
by Blondie B. Happy
Summary: She thinks she loves him. He thinks he loves her. And for now, that's enough. AU.


**Happy Valentine's Day to all—especially those of us who are Valentine-less. The song used is the beautiful All of Me by John Legend. Sorry for typos. It's AU/AH. Enjoy!**

* * *

_What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

* * *

Right now, they're ten years old, in school together as best friends. Annabeth, of course, is top of the class, something the makes Percy mad all of the time, because he can't even pass a simple mathematics test.

The teachers continuously praise Annabeth at everything she does, which she actually finds annoying. She portrays herself on the outside as a snarky know-it-all, but really, she just wants to be left alone. Annabeth's really shy underneath her smart cover.

Percy spends most of his time with her. They sit together in the lunch room and trade food. Annabeth helps him out with his homework, and Percy, being the best at sports, always chooses her first for his team so that she isn't left alone waiting.

They're best friends. They're the others only friend.

Of course, everyone's nice to Annabeth and wants to be in her group for work, and everyone's nice to Percy because he gets the teachers mad and isn't afraid to stand up to them, but no one really knows them.

They know each other. They know the secrets of their lives.

For instance, Percy knows all about the lengthy divorce Annabeth's parents are going through, and how they are battling for her custody, and how she enjoys being at school the most because then she's with Percy and away from the drama.

And Annabeth knows all about Percy's abusive step father, and how Percy wears long shirts often to cover up the bruises on his arms, and how he likes to be at school because he feels free and he doesn't have to be scared all the time.

They only tell each other about their problems. They spend most afternoons together, walking home to their New York apartments rather than taking the school bus. It's ridiculously dangerous, and if their parents knew they would be in loads of trouble. They just keep those secrets between the two of them. They prefer it to be that way.

And for now, that's enough.

* * *

_My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

* * *

Right now, it's summer vacation after a long year of seventh grade. They hate summer vacation. They have to be the only people in the world that do.

Percy doesn't like the land, either. He prefers to be at the water, which Annabeth doesn't understand.

"It's not like you can live your life underwater," she tells him all the time. "Going to the pool is not going to change everything."

"No," Percy agrees. "It's not going to change everything, but at least it offers me some sort of peace away from this hell that we live in. I can at least imagine that I don't live here and that the world is a good place."

"The world is a good place," Annabeth tells him. "But like all good things, there have to be dark sections. It's just fate that we live in one of those bad areas. But we have each other, right? We can suffer through it all together."

Percy smiles at her then, and she smiles back. But then, in a moment of pure spontaneity, he jumps out of the pool and grabs Annabeth, who is standing on the edge not even wearing a swimsuit, and yanks her in. Her scream is cut off as the water covers her completely and she is submerged. For a few seconds, she glares at a happy Percy underwater before breaking the surface.

Her blonde hair a tangled wet mess, and so are her clothes. Her eyes are stormy with anger, but Percy doesn't even care if the anger is directed towards him. "You needed to cool off," he explains, shaking out his black hair like a dog.

That caused the two twelve year olds to get into a giant splash fight, but it was all in good fun. It was moments like this that didn't make them want to kill themselves. It was moments like this when Percy wasn't having a drug problem at such a young age, and Annabeth wasn't already cutting herself.

And they would tell the other that they were better than that, and that they didn't want to see their best friend hurt themselves like that. And soon enough, the both of them had stopped those addictions for the sake of the other person.

And for now, that's enough.

* * *

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh_

* * *

Right now, Annabeth has just been accepted into the National Honors Society with scholar-level grades. Percy's just made captain of the varsity swim team. They're both only fifteen.

Things have made a turn for the better. Percy's mom finally divorced Smelly Gabe, and Annabeth's relationship with both of her parents in stronger than ever. They're still best friends, but now they've sort of broadened their group. Annabeth's in clubs with some girls named Silena and Piper that are great to be with. Percy's on sports teams with some people named Jason and Grover and they're awesome.

Everyone thinks that Percy and Annabeth are dating. They spend so much time together that it seems inevitable. But they aren't. They're just really good friends, honestly. That's what they tell everyone.

No one believes them.

And if that weren't bad enough, people are always trying to set them up on dates. Even their teachers. They'd be a good looking couple, no doubt. The two of them are easily two of the hottest people at Goode High School. But even though they like to sneak glances at the other when they aren't looking, could they really be a couple?

"I think it's insane," Annabeth says one day, searching for a book in the library, which is the worst place in the world to Percy. "I mean, they don't know anything about us. How could they say we need to be together?"

"Dunno," Percy answers, not meeting her eyes. His shoes suddenly fascinate a lot.

She snaps her fingers. "Percy! What? You think that we should be together?"

Yes. "No!" he exclaims. "We're BFF's foreva! Remember? I think I still have those friendship bracelets you made me back in third grade—"

"You just LOVE to humiliate me, don't you?" she demands, glaring at him, but in good spirit. But he's so close to her, and she can't deny that feeling that she gets when they're close to each other. She shivers slightly when his skin brushes hers, and he doesn't seem to notice. She breathes a sigh of relief.

Of course she likes Percy, but it's in the friend kind of way. Yeah, he's attractive. He's grown up quite well. And she's the only person who knows his troubled past to the full extent. She knows about the drugs and alcohol and the abuse that used to happen every night. There's no way they can be anything else.

Of course he likes Annabeth, too. And he's pretty sure it's in that friend sort of way. But she's beautiful, like she's always been. She's curves and edges and lines that all just melt together into the body of one beautiful best friend. He knows her better than everyone. He remembers how she used to cut herself and how her parents were always dragging her around to places and how one time she'd had to meet with child services. There's no way they can be anything else but friends.

They're best friends.

And for now, that's enough.

* * *

_How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

* * *

Right now, they're both having their first kiss. They agreed that it should be with each other.

It's a weird sort of kiss. They bump noses at first and foreheads, and they both pull back to stare at the other, blinking. Their lips haven't even touched yet and they're already messing up. They're sixteen. They're best friends with a little something more between them now.

They said that if they were going to kiss someone, it should be something to remember. Not a kiss with some face they'll forget in the future. They both agreed that if their kissed each other it wouldn't ruin their friendship at all. So now, in Annabeth's bedroom sitting on her bed, they are attempting to kiss each other.

They try at it again, and they end up kissing the other person on the cheek, missing their mouths completely due to keep their eyes closed. Frustrated, Annabeth's pulls back. "Jesus, it can't be that hard!"

Percy wipes his mouth. "One more go, and if it doesn't work let's go make out with some nameless faces. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

This time, Percy cups Annabeth's face with his hands gently, and leans in very slowly. Annabeth tilts her head up towards him and her eyes fall closed. Percy takes a sliver of a second to marvel at the fact of how he is holding his best friend, Annabeth Chase, and getting ready to kiss her. He's had a little bit of a crush on her for years that's he's adamantly refused it.

So then he sets his mouth on hers and kisses her very softly, holding her lightly and giving her enough room to run away if needed.

But Annabeth doesn't pull away. She can't believe it, but enjoys the feeling of Percy's lips against her own. Annabeth wants to bottle up this moment so that she can relive it forever. She pulls Percy closer to her with her arms around his neck.

And so they kiss each other, softly at first, touching hesitantly, until their kiss heats up into something more. Something hard and fast and borderline dangerous. They kiss is heavier somehow, weighted down with more unspoken emotion than they ever thought possible. The kiss deepens, and they fall backwards.

Annabeth is on top of Percy now, her hands gliding down his chest while his are now gripping her hips. Neither of them can believe what is happening, but neither of them wants it to stop.

Percy and Annabeth finally break apart, eyes opened and wide. They stay lying together on Annabeth's bed for a while, arms still around each other, not talking but kissing at times. Neither of them acknowledge the gravity of their kiss.

And for now, that's enough.

* * *

_My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

* * *

Right now, things are awkward.

They aren't exactly dating. They aren't exactly best friends. They are lodged somewhere in the middle. They steal glances and smile and walk to their senior classes together and drive to Taco Bell and share tacos but it's awkward. There's no denying it.

The rumors spreading around the school about the two of them are worse than ever, and neither of them wants to talk about. Half of them wants to go back to the friendship phase of things. Half of them wants to carry on with what that kiss had promised—a great relationship. One of love. But right now they are stuck in the middle.

And for now, that's enough.

* * *

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh_

* * *

Right now, Percy knows that he needs to say something to Annabeth. She knows that she needs to say something to Percy.

They say it at the same time. "We need to talk."

There it is. They, two twenty year old something-like-friends who are going to college together, finally agree that there is something wrong between the two of them. Percy got into college with an athletic scholarship, Annabeth with an academic one. Whenever they have the chance they spend time together, but ever since that kiss so long ago, things have been weird.

"That kiss has ruined our friendship," Percy tells her, sitting down next to her on the bench. "So either we call this whatever-it-is quits or we move on and become something more."

"Huh?"

"Annabeth, that kiss. . . well, what are we supposed to do? We were best friends until we had that kiss, and then we grew into something more, and now this shit is just weird. I don't know what to do, because we obviously can't be friends anymore."

Annabeth flinches. "We can't be friends?"

"Not like that," Percy explains. "It would just end up being too awkward. And besides, I've had a crush on you for years and that kiss just blew that out of the park. I want something more or I don't know what will happen, and I hoping that you want something more too. And I sound like a jerk right now, and I don't mean to, but I've needed to say this for years, but I haven't known how to. I don't mean that'll hate each other, but I just—" He stopped talking when he noticed Annabeth's look.

She blinked at him. He'd had a crush on her? All these years? She'd always had something like a crush on him, but hearing him say that, she didn't know what to do. He was throwing all of this information at her so quickly that she had no idea how to respond. What to respond with. What he wanted her to say.

"I suppose we can give dating a go then."

Now it's Percy's turn to be confused. "Come again?"

"I said that we can give dating a go."

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" she demands sharply.

"No, but—" Percy really hadn't expected Annabeth to say that. After all of these years of him liking her, and trying to stay with her even after that kiss, and had never expected Annabeth was agree to date him. All of this had happened in about two minutes. His heart felt like it was going to burst. He really liked Annabeth, of course, but being friends hadn't been working.

"I like you too, Percy," Annabeth explains. "I've always liked you, and I agree, we need to take things to the next level. It's been four years since we had that kiss, and things haven't been the same between us. So we might as well give dating a go, right?"

"So. . . we're dating now?" Percy asked awkwardly, praying to whoever would listen that this would work out between the two of them.

"Um, yeah, I guess." Annabeth was praying too that this would last.

And for now, that's enough.

* * *

_Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard_

* * *

Right now, it's been a year since that moment. They're twenty one.

In some ways, everything has changed. They're dating now. Percy's getting somewhat good grades. Annabeth's giving sports a try now. They kiss and talk and text and never leave each other alone. Nothing is awkward. They're more than friends. They really, really like each other. And now, they both love summer vacations.

But in some ways, nothing has changed at all.

Annabeth screams as Percy pulls her into the water of the pool. The scream is cut off when she is completely submerged, clothes and all. Her hair is floating in every which direction and Percy has the widest grin she'd ever seen.

She breaks the surface. "Jerk."

Percy kisses her on the cheek. He doesn't think that he'll ever get tired on kissing her. "Know-it-all."

Annabeth shoves him, very gently. "Whatever. What is it with you and water?"

"I'm getting all nostalgic and stuff. We were twelve the last time I did this, you know!"

"Yeah, I remember." How could she ever forget? She remembers everything they've ever done together. "Are you still trying to hide from the world by going underwater?"

"No, the world is a good place. I think we've both have moved on from that dark spot. We've both been through so much together; I couldn't have done any of this without you."

Annabeth blushes. "Yeah, ditto." Really Annabeth? She wants to hit herself in the face, especially when Percy starts laughing. But his green eyes are kind, and the emotion in them matches what she thinks she feels.

He takes and deep breath and pulls her underwater. She clings to his arms and smiles as they swim down to the bottom. As they swim, Percy yanks her even closer, and their lips meet for the ten millionth time now. They kiss very quickly, not wanting to inhale any water. This moment is perfect. It's picture perfect. There will never be a better moment.

And for now, that's enough.

* * *

_'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you_

* * *

Right now, she thinks she loves him.

He thinks he loves her.

* * *

_I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh_

* * *

And for now, that's enough.


End file.
